yes, mr queen
by Befham
Summary: Miss Smoak shows her boss, Mr Queen, just how sorry she is.
1. yes, mr queen

"Miss Smoak, may I see you in my office for a moment?"

Felicity swallows painfully when Mr Queen's terse voice comes through the intercom. She peeks at him from the corner of her eye and see's him sitting rigid. _Oh God,_ she thinks nervously.

Smoothing down her purple dress, she tries to calm her frazzled nerves as she makes her way into his office. "What can I do for you, Mr Queen?" she says with as much confidence that she can muster. Honestly she's surprised that her voice didn't come out as a squeak.

Mr Queen rises stiffly from his desk. His frame is impressive and once again her breath is taken away by the sheer power of this man. Mr Queen slowly removes his suit jacket and casually drapes it over his chair. Felicity's mouth goes dry as he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt revealing his muscular forearms. Just as she's about to start panting over him, Mr Queen flicks his steely gaze up to her. He walks around his glass desk and leans against it, folding his arms across his chest.

His steely gaze pins her to the spot as he stares at her for a minute without speaking. Her heart is beating rapidly in her chest and just when she doesn't think that she can take it any longer, Mr Queen speaks.

"Miss Smoak, do you know what I was doing at 2:00pm?"

"Erm.. Oh! You had that meeting with marketing-"

"Yes," Mr Queen says impatiently. "The problem is, Miss Smoak, I've just had a very interesting phone call with Bruce Wayne."

_Oh no. _Felicity's palms begin to sweat.

"You see, it appears, Miss Smoak, that Mr Wayne had arranged a meeting with me today at 2:00pm. He informed me that he had been waiting in the restaurant for an hour before he decided to take his business elsewhere." His voice is calm, but Felicity knows that it's a disguise for all of the anger he is sure to unleash on her. She shivers.

"The problem is that this meeting, which would have been very beneficial to the company, was not scheduled into my diary. Do you happen to know why that is, Miss Smoak?"

Felicity swallows tightly and fights back the urge to flee. "I forgot," she whispers.

"Speak up," Mr Queen snaps.

Felicity flinches at his tone. "I forgot to schedule the meeting into your diary."

Mr Queen's face remains impassive, but she can see the anger burning in his eyes. "You forgot?"

Felicity looks down and mumbles, "Yes."

Mr Queen stands up straight. "Yes what?"

Her stomach clenches as she tries to gather her composure. "Yes sir."

"And what do you have to say for yourself, Miss Smoak?"

Felicity looks up at him through her lashes. "I'm sorry, Mr Queen. It won't happen again. I promise."

Mr Queen stares at her in silence again. The anger is still burning in his eyes, but there's something else there. Something she's unable to put a name on.

"Show me your sorry."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Miss Smoak."

"I-I'm sorry, Mr Queen. I can assure you-"

"I said _show me_."

Felicity's throat is dry as she bites her lip in indecision. She closes her eyes and tries to gather her composure.

"Yes, Mr Queen," she whispers into the silent room. "How can I show you that I'm sorry?"

Mr Queen's eyes sharpen. "Get on your knees."

Doing as she's told, Felicity nervously walks up to Mr Queen and when she is in front of him, she lowers herself to her knees and looks up at him. His face is still impassive, his mouth set in an angry, firm line. Mr Queen pulls out her hair tie and runs his fingers through her blond hair. Felicity bites her lip as she reaches for his belt buckle, her hands shaking ever so slightly. She unzips his trousers and reaches for him. For a moment she can't help but marvel at the sight of the darkened head, the outlined veins, the top glistening with a drop of precome.

She feels wetness between her thighs when she strokes his cock, and though a part of her knows how wrong this is, she wants him.

Felicity thumb strokes the head of his hard cock and receives a hiss for her efforts. Her smugness retreats though when he says, "I want your mouth, Miss Smoak."

Felicity looks up at him and blinks. "Yes, Mr Queen."

Mr Queen's cock looks painfully hard. Felicity wraps her hand around him and licks the head of his cock. Mr Queen groans and it gives Felicity a small confidence boost. She swipes the slit with her tongue a few times, feeling his legs tremble and his breath catch. She wraps her pink lips around him and takes him into her mouth as far as she can. She wraps her hand around his shaft as she bobs her head up and down, sucking and stroking his cock in unison.

"_Look at me,"_ Mr Queen demands, his voice a hoarse whisper. Felicity hums around his cock as she feels the silky skin sliding against her tongue, but looks up at him. She feels powerful in that moment. Seeing the strong, powerful man come undone because of her makes her cunt ache something fierce.

Mr Queen puts his hand on her head and runs his fingers through her hair. "Good girl," he groans. Then he's grabbing a fistful of her hair and putting her to a stop. "I'm going to fuck your mouth now, Miss Smoak."

She looks up at him with lustful eyes.

Felicity hollows her cheeks as his grip tightens in her hair as he fucks her mouth with short shallow thrusts. But then Mr Queen starts feeding her more of his cock and right then she is thankful that she doesn't have a gag reflex. He's hitting the back of her throat and she has no choice but to relax her throat and breathe through her nose. Mr Queen groans with approval and tightens his fingers in her hair. Felicity cups Mr Queen's balls in her hand and is rewarded with a shout of surprise.

But then he's pulling away from her and despite herself she cries out in dismay. Mr Queen smirks down at her with a glint in his eye. "Well, aren't you eager to please." Mr Queen loosens his tie and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Stand and then strip."

Felicity's mouth goes dry.

"I said _stand_, Miss Smoak."

Hurrying to comply, Felicity stands on unsteady feet. She reaches back and pulls on the zip of her purple dress. She pulls the straps away until the dress pools around her feet. Mr Queen removes his shirt and Felicity's eyes can't help but linger on the scars and tattoo's on his chest. Her heart leaps into her mouth when he pushes his trousers down and he's standing before her gloriously naked.

Mr Queen's eyes seem to study her body, is greedy, hard eyes taking in every little bit of skin bared to him. Mr Queen wraps a hand around his cock and strokes himself lazily. "Take off your underwear, Miss Smoak."

With far more confidence than what she has, Felicity takes off her bra and lets it fall to the floor. Mr Queen's keen eyes settle on her breasts. Her nipples harden against the cool air of the office. With shaking fingers, Felicity slides her underwear down her legs until she is completely bare before her boss.

She starts to toe off her black heels when Mr Queen huskily says, "Leave them on Miss Smoak."

Felicity's mouth goes dry.

"Sit on the edge of my desk."

Felicity hurries to comply, the cold glass against her backside causing her to shiver.

"Spread your legs for me Miss Smoak. I want to see how wet you are for me."

Fighting back a moan, Felicity spreads her legs to show her boss just how much she wants him. She notices the hand that is still stroking his cock tightens and speeds up.

"You really are quite lovely. Legs that go on for miles, the prettiest tits I've ever seen. And that mouth, well, you know how I feel about your mouth, Miss Smoak." Mr Queen pauses. "Show me how much you want my cock, Miss Smoak."

Felicity flushes. "Mr Queen-"

"_Now._"

Swallowing tightly, Felicity slides a hand between her legs and sighs in relief when her fingers touch her aching flesh. She rubs her clitoris slowly and cups a breast with her other hand. Rolling her nipple between her fingers, Felicity moans softly and tilts her head back in pleasure. The hand on her clit speeds up until she unbearably wet. She almost forgets that Mr Queen is there until there's a light hand placed on her thigh.

Felicity jumps with a start, but continues her ministrations. She looks down at Mr Queen as he bends down before her and gently kisses the inside of her thigh. The hand on her thigh slides up until he's touching her dripping core and then he's sliding two fingers into her. "Mr Queen!" Felicity cries out shamelessly.

She felt his smug smile against her thigh.

Mr Queen fucks her with his fingers slowly at first, and despite how hard she rubs her clitoris she just can't reach her orgasm. Felicity bucks against Mr Queen's hand until he gets the hint and fucks her faster. "Oh!" Felicity cries out in surprise, her thighs trembling in pleasure. The air is saturated with the sound of her little moans and her breathless whimpers. Mr Queen suddenly bites the inside of her thigh and then she is coming harder than ever before in her life.

But Mr Queen doesn't stop.

He adds a third thick finger into her cunt and picks up the pace. "Mr Queen," Felicity cries out, feeling tears prickle at the corners of her eyes at the overwhelming pleasure. "Mr Queen, please, I can't-"

"Yes you can," he says before bringing his mouth to her clitoris. With a few swipes of his tongue, Felicity is dripping against his hand and crying out in pure bliss. But he still doesn't stop. His lips devours her dripping sex, his tongue relentless against her abused clitoris. He adds another finger and she is so stretched and she's crying actual fucking tears of pleasure right now. Mr Queen's fingers slow down and withdraws them one by one. His tongue licks her gently until her abused flesh tingles in little aftershocks of her orgasms. When he has finished cleaning up his mess, Mr Queen kisses her clitoris making her jump and gently tugs on her swollen labia with his lips.

Mr Queen doesn't give her time to recover.

He quickly stands and enters her in one swift move and fucks her with hard long strokes.

Felicity is powerless to do anything but hold on.

She's shuddering from the sensation of Mr Queen's cock filling her. His grip on her hips is sure to leave bruises, and in the morning she will welcome them with open arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and relishes the feel of her aching nipples brushing against his chest. She angles her hips until his cock is hitting her exactly where she needs him. Felicity wraps her legs around Mr Queen and tightens the walls of her cunt around his cock.

Mr Queen roars with pleasure and fucks her harder, his powerful hips snapping against hers with an urgency she can't possess. "Who knew that Miss Smoak could be such a dirty girl?" he whispers darkly against her ear. Felicity whimpers in response, digging her fuchsia nails into Mr Queen's back.

And then he's coming inside of her with a roar of pleasure, and all she can do is hold onto him. He buries his face against her neck. They stay like that, her wrapped around him for a while, welded with the sweat of their efforts, listening to the each other breathe.

Oliver lifts his head and smiles at her lazily. Felicity beams at him.

"Well that was pretty good."

Oliver raises an incredulous eyebrow. "Pretty good? They were some of my best moves!"

"I meant your acting skills! Not the sex! The sex was top notch. Seriously. I'm not going to be able to walk for days. And I am definitely not going to be able to look at your desk ever again. I just hope that the building is actually empty this time. I really don't need another guy from marketing overhearing us and telling his buddies that I squeak when I orgasm-"

He kisses her, slow and lingering. "Breathe," he whispers against her lips.

"Okay," Felicity says, taking a deep breath. "So was that okay? I mean, was that how you imagined it. Because it's totally how I imagined it, back when I was your assistant. I had some very interesting dreams about being bent over your desk, which we have to do sometime by the way. And who knew that you would be into dominating me-"

"Felicity!" he interrupts again, his smile wide.

She ignores him. "You know, if I quit as head of IT I could become your assistant again and we would totally make this a regular thing."

Oliver laughs against her neck, the warm breath causing the hairs on her nape stand up. Despite herself, she feels desire swirl around in her belly and shifts against Oliver's thigh.

Oliver raises an eyebrow. "Again? Really?"

Felicity bites her lip. "I just want to show you how sorry I am, Mr Queen."

Oliver's eyes darken and steps away from her. "Well, if you're so eager to please, I'm sure that there are many ways for you to apologise. Bend over my desk, Miss Smoak.."


	2. yes, miss smoak

**So this is a sequel to 'Yes Mr Queen.' It's not necessary to read the first story as it's basically pure porn. I never planned on writing a follow up to this. In fact I was working on a Game Of Thrones story when this popped into my head and just wouldn't leave me alone. So yeah. This happened. I'm considering turning it into a smut series, so prompts are always welcome.**

* * *

><p>"Mr Queen, may I speak with you for a moment?"<p>

Oliver looks up from the contract her currently trying to decipher. Miss Smoak stands before him dressed in her custom tight, short skirt and her latest killer heels. Oliver swallows against the sudden dryness in his mouth.

"Yes, Miss Smoak?"

Miss Smoak bites her lip and looks down.

"I've been offered a job by Ray Palmer," she says in a rush. "And I think I'm going to take it."

Oliver tenses, his whole body going rigid at the news.

"What?" he grits out between clenched teeth.

"I will give you my letter of resignation by the morning, but I thought that I should speak with you-"

"That will not be necessary."

Miss Smoak blinks. "Oh, well-"

"Because you will not be leaving."

Miss Smoak bristles. "Yes, I am."

Oliver rolls his eyes. "No you're not. Now, can you please make a reservation for two at the new Italian place."

Confidence growing, Felicity narrows her eyes. "Quite honestly, Mr Queen, the way you treat me is appalling. I deserve much more respect that you give me! Do you know I graduated from MIT? I am so much more than your assistant, and working at Palmer Technologies is the perfect opportunity for me."

"Miss Smoak-"

"No! I am done. I am done making you coffee and getting your lunch! I quit!" Miss Smoak turns on her heel and heads for the door.

Panic bubbles in his chest when he realises that she is serious. "Wait!" he shouts before he can stop himself. Oliver stands and walks around his desk. He looks down at her and says, "How can I make you stay?"

"Perhaps you can make me an offer that I cannot refuse."

Oliver lifts his eyebrows up in surprise. A smirk threatens to form on his mouth as he replies, "Of course. What can I do for you Miss Smoak?"

She looks up at him, her eyes taking in every inch of him.

"Take off your clothes," Miss Smoak commands. "I want to look at you."

Oliver removes his suit, loving the way her eyes heat up with every article of clothing that is removed. Once he is gloriously naked before her, Miss Smoak circles around him, her hands dancing over his skin. She traces his scars with the tips of her fingers, each light touch going straight to his hardening cock. Miss Smoak brushes her knuckles against where he wants her most but otherwise pays his cock no mind. She presses a rough kiss to his mouth, her teeth tugging on his bottom lip that has his gasping for more. Miss Smoak pulls away abruptly.

She pulls off her top and he cannot help but admire the curve of her breasts currently encased in purple lace. His mouth waters at the thought of stripping her and taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth. He takes a step towards her but pauses when she shakes her head and steps back. "I am in charge tonight, Mr Queen," she taunts, and Oliver feels himself straighten at the thought.

"Bend over, put your hands on my desk Mr Queen." Oliver's breath catches in his throat. She can't possibly mean-

"Now, if you please." Oliver looks into her eyes daring her to back down, but her only response is to arch her eyebrow a little higher and then Oliver knows that she has won. Oliver does as he is bid, all the while unable to believe this is actually happening.

A soft hand runs over his ass and it takes everything in him not to jump at her touch. "You have the most delicious backside, Mr Queen," she purrs into his ear. Miss Smoak presses her body against his naked side. "You have no idea how often I have fantasised about this, seeing you bent over my desk for me to do as I please." Miss Smoak reaches for his hip, her soft hand gently caressing the bone until the hand travels lower until she takes his aching cock into her hand. "Oh, my poor, poor darling. Already so hard for me!" Miss Smoak bites the lobe of his ear making Oliver release a harsh breath. "Don't move," she warns lowly as he tilts his hips, eager for her to move her hand. "Keep still or there will be consequences."

Miss Smoak's hand tightens around his cock and Oliver grips the edge of the desk tightly. His breath comes in short bursts as she pumps him slowly, her fist tightening at the base of his cock with every stroke. Miss Smoak kisses the side of his neck gently and says, "You know, I have wanted you from the moment I saw you. I think about you all the time. I think about all the ways you could make me come with those talented fingers of yours, and lets not forget about that sinful mouth." Miss Smoak hums. "Oh, the dreams I have had about your mouth!" She sighs and squeezes his cock in a way that has him almost begging for more. The hand on his ass curves around his buttock and caresses the firm muscle. "But do you know what part of you I thought of the most, Mr Queen?" She does not give him an answer, instead she pumps her hand around his cock faster, her thumb swiping at the head as she collects his pre-come. His eyes widen when she takes her hand away and sucks her thumb into her mouth to taste him. Miss Smoak moans lowly. "You taste so good."

Her hand returns to his cock and carries on torturing him until he is a panting, shaking mess in her hands. "Your cock," she whispers into his ear. "You have no idea how often I touched myself thinking of having your cock inside of me." Miss Smoak pauses. "Does it excite you, Mr Queen, knowing that I have touched myself thinking about you?" Oliver groans in the back of his throat at the image of her spread out on her bed with her fingers buried deep in her cunt, calling out his name as she comes around her fingers. "Sometimes, my fingers were just not enough to get me off, I always had to have just a little bit more to make it feel real. To make it feel as though you were truly inside of me." Oliver squeezes his eyes shut and moans louder this time, the image of her thrusting a dildo inside of her dripping cunt burned into mind.

Oliver cries out in surprise when the hand on his cock tightens painfully. "Answer me," Miss Smoak hisses in his ear.

"Yes Miss Smoak," he growls lowly. "It excites me."

Miss Smoak hums once again and presses her breasts against him. "Perhaps I will let you watch one day," she muses.

With that, Oliver is just about done and he just can't help himself as he thrusts himself into her hand. Miss Smoak stops and removes her hand immediately. "What did I say Mr Queen?" she hisses in his ear, but all Oliver can think about is his aching cock and he can barely remember his own name at this point. "I told you to keep still! Perhaps you should go, considering the fact that you cannot follow a simple instruction."

"No," he gasps out desperately, his pride now long forgotten. "Please-"

"I told you there would be consequences Mr Queen. I think ten slaps to that delicious backside should teach you some discipline." She runs a hand over the firm muscle and down to his thighs. Oliver leans into her touch, desperate for more. "Look at you, all exposed. Count for me, Mr Queen."

Miss Smoak smacks his ass in one swift movement, the harsh sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing around the room. Oliver grits his teeth and hisses through his clenched teeth, "One." Miss Smoak runs her hand over the stinging flesh before delivering another blow. "Two," he groans, unconsciously arching back into her touch. Miss Smoak's breath hitches and for a moment Oliver is sure that she has lost her nerve, that perhaps she is unable to go through with his challenge. But then she slaps his harder on the third go and he knows that she's in for the long haul. Each smack shoots straight to his groin and he wants nothing more than to turn her around and fuck her against the desk until he loses himself inside of her, but he continues to count and grip the desk and pray to God that the thing doesn't break.

Miss Smoak delivers the last stinging smack to his smarting flesh. "Ten," he grits out, his body aching for her touch once again. He's unable to stop himself as he begs, "Please Miss Smoak!" She runs her hand over his ass, soothing the stinging muscle with her gentle touch. Oliver flexes under her touch and hangs his head in satisfaction.

"I think that's enough of that," she murmurs with a little hitch in her voice. "Get on your knees, Mr Queen."

Oliver turns around and drops to his knees without a word, all the while keeping his eyes lowered. He does not flinch when long nails scrape through his hair, and he is almost keening for more until she tugs his head back viciously.

"You have such pretty eyes, Mr Queen. Do not look away from me."

Oliver swallows tightly. "Yes, Miss Smoak."

Miss Smoak smiles, her pink lips forming into a devilish smirk that has his heart thumping against his chest in excitement. "Good boy," she purrs. "Unzip my skirt."

He does as he is told with a slight tremble in his hand. His hands slide down her legs, relishing in the feel of the softness of her skin, until the skirt pools at her feet. Oliver looks back up at her with blazing eyes, waiting for her next command. Miss Smoak looks down at him with heated eyes. She reaches around and unclasps her bra, slowly slipping the garment away to reveal her breasts. Oliver curls his hands into fists to stop himself from touching the mounds of flesh that he knows fit perfectly in his hands. Miss Smoak's smirk widens.

"Take off my panties." Oliver swallows tightly as he slides his fingers under the scrap of lace, his breath catching in his throat as he smells her arousal. His eyes flick back to hers as his hands flirt with the plush curve of her ass. Miss Smoak raises an eyebrow in impatience. Oliver slides the offending scrap of lace down her legs until they reach her ankles.

Miss Smoak steps out of her heels and in one graceful movement she places a smooth leg over his shoulder. His eyes flick down to her glistening sex. Oliver inhales sharply, his mouth going dry with the smell of her arousal. He almost jumps in surprise when she runs a finger down her slit. He hears her sigh in content, but he is too mesmerised by the sight of her circling her clitoris inches away from his eyes to look at her face right now. Miss Smoak fists her hand in his hair as she dips her fingers slowly inside of herself, pumping them slowly right in front of his face. Oliver grabs her ass to steady her, unable to help himself as he nuzzles the inside of her thigh as she gasps and shakes before him.

He almost cries out in protest when she withdraws her fingers, but then she brings them to his mouth and whispers, "Suck," and suddenly he is all for this again. He wraps his lips around her wet fingers and groans at the taste of her juices. Miss Smoak's eyes darken as she slowly thrusts her fingers in and out of his mouth. She pulls her hand away impatiently.

"Lick my pussy, Mr Queen."

"Yes, Miss Smoak," he croaks before running his tongue boldly up her slip. So sweet, and oh so wet. He is relentless as he uses his mouth on her, his tongue lapping away at her wetness, his mouth sucking on her glistening labia. Miss Smoak cries out sharply, her head thrown back so her hair spills down her back. The hand in his hair tightens painfully as she presses his face against her cunt but all it does is spur him on. He focuses on her clitoris for a moment, his tongue stroking the small bundle of nerves relentlessly. Oliver looks up at her then, and damn him for loving her but he just can't help it.

All thoughts of their earlier game are wiped away as their eyes meet and once again they are just Oliver and Felicity. Her foot digs harder into his back as she comes, his name a helpless cry as he doesn't give up on her abused clitoris. The flat of his tongue continues to slide over her swollen cunt. He slides two fingers into her swiftly and gently blows on her soaked flesh and she is coming again, her cunt clenching around his fingers and her hips rocking. He slides his tongue against her entrance, lapping away at her until she pushes his head away.

Oliver slowly lowers her to his lap and claims her lips with his own. Felicity groans and kisses him harder, eager to taste herself on his lips. "God I love you," she whispers against his lips as she grinds against his aching cock. She straddles him more comfortably and then slowly sinks down onto his cock. Oliver groans, because finally he gets to feel her sheathed around him.

She's barely settled on his aching cock as she starts to ride him, her chest pressed tightly to his. He feels her heart thumping wildly against her chest and it warms his own. Oliver threads a hand through her hair and brings her mouth roughly to his. He swallows her little cries and brings his thumb to her clitoris and rubs her relentlessly. She's clenching around him, her silken cunt begging him to find his release. Oliver growls and slides his mouth down her jaw, sucking a bruising kiss into her neck.

He flips them over, and drives into her with a savageness that surprises him. Her shout of surprise is lost to him as he buries his face in her neck and fucks her furiously. "Felicity," he growls against her neck, his hips pistoning into her. Her cries echo around the foundry as she clings to him, her nails digging deep into his back. Oliver comes with a groan, his whole body shaking as he empties himself inside of her. He rolls off of her and reaches for her as she curls into his side.

They lie on the cold floor for a while in silence, the only sound is their breath mingled together. "So, do you accept my offer?"

Breathless laughter fills the air. Felicity brushes a kiss against his shoulder and whispers against his skin, "Of course."


End file.
